My Reason
by Snipergal7
Summary: It's a sweet fic about Hied-san thinking about his reason. H/I Please R


Alright!!! This is my first Megami Kouhosei or, as I call it, Pilot Candidate fic so please be gentle with me. Also, I'm from Puerto Rico. I'm pretty sure you all know that English isn't my main language so just bare with me. The pairing is very obvious so I won't say it here, but just in case you're really stupid, I will put the pairing in the after notes so just look for it. Also, the person talking is very, I think, out of character so be warned. I hope you all like it!!! Now on with the bull- talk!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: These characters are not mine. *sobs inconsolably* I know!!!! Life is so cruel to me!!!!!!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway. (Pulls Judge Mills Lane out of pants pocket). All right judge, do your stuff!!!  
  
Mills Lane: LET'S GET IT ON!!! (Bell rings)  
  
*Sorry, I've been watching too much Celebrity Deathmatch lately.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
MY REASON  
  
By Sniper  
  
Beautiful.  
  
Sometimes I wonder how I ever came to be with someone as precious, innocent and amazing as you. You are the only person, other than myself, that I really care for. Who would've thought?  
  
Me? I'm a heartless bastard. A cruel human being, if you can even call me that. Your heart is full of love and innocence. Mine is full of evil and hatred. We come from different ends, yet we meet in a perfect middle. You and me, together, give balance to this universe.  
  
You? You're the purest essence in this pathetic life. You hold truth and love within your grasp. You give life to the dead in spirit and give light to the darkest mind. You can melt the coldest ice with a single touch from you lips. You love me.  
  
And I love you.  
  
At first I refused you. I kept you far away, at a distance. I live for battle. I can recognize a threat when I see one. And that's exactly what you were, a menace. I had to eliminate you as quickly as possible. Since I needed you to get me to where I wanted to be, I used the only option left: fear.  
  
I made you fear me. Be terrified of me. I made you tremble in fear simply by setting my eyes on you. I pushed you away and locked you out. I build as many barriers around me as possible. I had you under my finger, or so I thought.  
  
Somehow, in some twisted, horrible way, you managed to overcome your fear. You learn how to stay firm under my gaze. You found the key and opened the lock. You broke down all my barriers. You had me under your finger.  
  
To me, you became temptation. As sweet as sin. An obsession so good, yet so bad. You drove me to the brink of my sanity. You cornered me into surrendering to you. And I couldn't have surrender more gladly even if I wanted to.  
  
After that, I couldn't get enough of you. The sweet nectar of your lips, the addicting scent of your body, your caresses. You were my drug. And when I couldn't get you, I would go insane.  
  
But when the madness got me to a breaking point you would always be there, bringing me back to reality in the most passionate way. Like you did a few hours ago.  
  
Now you lay next to me asleep. Your naked beauty reminding me of the bliss that is to have you. I run a single finger down the side of your face, your neck, your shoulders, over your ribs, down to your waist. You are perfect. I leave a tender kiss on your forehead before drifting off into a sleep so blissful that only a passionate moment spent with you can bring.  
  
Oh yes. You are perfect.  
  
You are.my reason.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, not too bad for a spur of the moment thing, I think. Hope you all liked it. For all of you stupid people who couldn't figure out the pairing on your own, other than say that you're really, really STUPID, this was a Hied/Ikhny pairing from Hied's point of view. I just love those two. Hied is just sooooo sexy!!! And, c'mon, who can resist Ikhny?! She has to be the sweetest girl ever!!!! Anyway, see ya'll later!!!!!  
  
Bye, XOXO 


End file.
